Brothers Need Each Other
by IcyandMidnight
Summary: Prequel to "Family Always Sticks Together". Matthew and Alfred were two youngsters living in a happy, calm village. With loving parents and neighbors that treat them with kindness, nothing could go wrong. That is until a mysterious figure comes along and chaos slowly arises. A few OCs here and there and human names are used. You don't need to read the other story for this one!


**Hello! This is the prequel for "Family Always Sticks Together"! New people don't need to read my other story to read this one. It actually might be better to read this one first...**

**OH WELL. PLEASE R&amp;R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

In a place most would consider uninhabited, there was a small village filled with happy families. Everyone knew each other there, and all could recognize the sound of two brothers chasing one another in the fields.

"C'mon, Matthew! You're so slow!"

The little boy with bright blue eyes and short, dirty-blonde hair laughed as he ran faster, preventing the other to catch up any time soon. Matthew stopped to breathe before he called out to his boisterous brother.

"A-Alfred! Please, wait for me!"

Matthew was the one with purple eyes with the same hair as Alfred, only longer. Running again, he was going to make sure he caught up this time. The blue-eyed boy had slowed to a jog when he noticed the other wasn't running, but turned around too late. Matthew had already jumped and landed on the other, causing both to start rolling on the soft grass. When they finally stopped, they got up, walking from side to side.

"The world is leaning! This is so cool!"

Alfred was enjoying the way everything appeared to be moving to one side but his brother didn't like it at all. Matthew looked dazed and confused when he stood up; leaned to the right, then fell down again. Knowing there was no way he could get up without falling, he stayed there, evening out his breathing again.

"I'm so dizzy…"

Alfred had just fallen as well right next to his brother and kept on laughing. Matthew couldn't help but laugh a bit himself. Alfred always had this thing ever since he was born. Their parents had told them that every time someone was sad or crying, the blue-eyed baby boy would waddle or crawl up to them and smile, sometimes even laugh. At first everyone was confused until they saw the effect. It didn't matter if a family member had passed or if they'd just lost something precious, Alfred's smile brightened up anybodies day. Alfred grabbed hold of his brothers' hand and then turned to face him.

"Hey, do you want to explore?"

Matthew looked at him, confused at first, until he realized what he meant.

"W-what?! No! You know what they've said about the forest, they're filled with dangerous creatures!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and looked up to the sky.

"Jeez, Mattie. It's always the same excuse. It's too dangerous? Well of course it is! That's why we'd explore!"

Matthew simply shook his head and stood up, holding his hand out to his brother to help him up.

"Mother and father would never let us. Maybe once we're older and know how to defend ourselves, okay?"

Alfred groaned and nodded hesitantly before taking his hand and standing up.

"Fine. Lets go, it's almost supper!"

Taking off running and leaving Matthew alone, he sighed and ran after his brother once more.

* * *

"There you are! Come on, it's time to eat!"

Matthew and Alfred ran towards their mother and hugged her tightly before running into their home. Their father was already seated, waiting.

"Come on, sit! I'm starving!"

The brothers giggled before sitting in their respective seats, their mother serving the plates filled with food. Alfred was going to dig in before Matthew stopped him, reminding him that they needed to give thanks.

"Thank you, Mattie. Your brother always seems to forget to say thank you for the food."

Alfred blushed and put his head down, their father already saying the prayer.

At the table, Alfred was already on his third serving and talking about his and Matthews' day.

"Then, we started chasing each other but Mattie told me to wait since he's so slow and I started to jog but I didn't see him and he jumped on me and we started rolling down one of the small hills over at the field and we got up but the world was spinning and it made me lean to one side and Mattie got up but fell down again it was funny!"

Matthew blushed at the way Alfred described his fall while their parents were laughing happily.

"Oh, Matthew, you're ever so clumsy as always!"

Matthew just looked down with his face as red as a beet. Their father noticed and put his arm around him.

"C'mon Mattie, we're just joking around! You know we do the same to your brother."

That made him smile and laugh a little, reassured he wasn't the only one who got their mistakes pointed out.

"Hey, mom, can I have more?"

Shaking her head, their mother grabbed his plate and began lecturing him once more on how eating even though you're full is bad for your health. Matthew and their father were simply mouthing the words and mimicking her movements. They could recite this with their eyes closed.

"But I'm not full!"

"Well, then you can have more. However, you can't have dessert."

Alfred's eyes went wide and he started pulling on his mothers' dress, saying he wanted dessert and wouldn't ask for more food anymore. Their father and Matthew only laughed.

* * *

**Well. This may seem boring or stupid or other shit like that but I promise to add more trauma!**

**Pls don't give up on me O^Q**

**~Midnight~**


End file.
